


Jealous Bone

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli gets jealous of a guy Adam sees at Katy's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Bone

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much I play with it, I'm not happy, but here it is, as is.
> 
> I always thought this was one of the hottest Adam pictures I'd ever seen. Just screamed sex to me. Then I found out who the guy was and that he was at Katy's party too. http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6900000/Adam-Lambert-and-Matt-Dallas-matt-dallas-6940266-500-333.jpg

Adam watches Matt walk away, a smile on his lips. Matt Dallas. Now, there's a blast from the past. Memories from the night they met, in that bar, so long ago, flash in his mind.

"You slept with him," Sauli's matter-of-fact voice interrupts his trip down memory lane.

"Yeah," Adam smiles, still lost in thought, but he quickly shakes it clear. "Wait, what?"

He glances at Sauli to find he's not as calm as his voice would have you believe. His nostrils are flaring and there's fire in his eyes that has nothing to do with the passion that's usually there.

Telling him there wasn't much sleeping involved probably wouldn't be the smartest response. Normally, he could joke like that, but based on Sauli's stance, that's not a good idea right now.

So he says nothing, which says everything.

He tries to look contrite, but it's not like either of them were monks before they met. He has nothing to answer to, and nothing to apologize for. His night with Matt happened a long, long time ago. Way before Sauli entered the picture.

Sauli's eyes narrow as they look away to follow Matt's jean clad ass - his very nice jean clad ass, but voicing that opinion out loud would probably get him……what would it get him? Come to think of it, he's never seen Sauli jealous so he has no idea how Sauli would react. It might be interesting to find out.

His boyfriend moves closer and lays a possessive arm around his waist.

"Sauli, it's not like I was a virgin when we met," Adam says, admitting what Sauli already suspects. His finger traces the line of war paint on his chin.

"You look at him different," is all Sauli says.

"Different how?"

Now it's Sauli's turn to shrug. "Just different."

Adam gathers Sauli close. It's kind of a relief to see that Sauli has a jealous streak in him, at least sometimes. He thought he was the only one who got all freaked out about that stuff.

It's also cute, if totally unfounded.

He and Matt spent one night together. One incredibly hot, passionate night - but still just one night. It's nothing like what he has with Sauli.

"Baby, you're the only one I want to be with. Besides look at you."

Adam's eyes take in the dramatic headpiece he's wearing, Sauli's naked chest and stomach, the extremely low cut pants, and groans out loud. If he had any idea this was the outfit Sauli was going to wear when he first told him about Katy's birthday party, he might have tried to change his mind. Given all the blatant stares Sauli's been getting, Adam should be the one who's jealous.

His hands squeeze Sauli's sides, his fingertips pressing into his warm skin. Then again, it's an ego boost to know every gay guy here wants to fuck his boyfriend but he's the only one that gets to.

"I'm looking at the only person I want to go home with," Adam reassures him.

Sauli's eyes blink clear and just like that his Sauli is back. They smile at each other before they kiss, and everything is back to normal.

For a couple of days.

"See, this! This is what I mean!" Sauli dramatically points at his computer screen.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks, walking closer to get a better look.

Sauli was looking through pictures of Katy's birthday online, trying to find a good one for his blog.

"You and that guy!" Sauli stands up and walks over to the couch.

"What guy?"

He looks closer and sees Sauli is not looking at Katy's party pictures. He's looking at a picture of him and Matt from that night so long ago.

"See how you look at him there? You looked at him like that at the party. Like you want to fuck him."

Adam grimaces because, well shit, the picture captured everything that was in their eyes. Anyone who sees it knows what happened the minute they left. Before they left, actually. There was no disguising the lust in their eyes.

They looked like they wanted to rip each others clothes off right then and there.

They looked like they wanted to fuck until they were covered in sweat and couldn't breathe.

The girl in the middle was all but forgotten as they looked at each other.

Only each other.

Adam turns and faces his boyfriend. "Yes, Sauli. We fucked. But it was just that one night. We didn't have an affair. Nothing happened after that. I don't know why you're so upset. Neither of us were virgins when we met."

"If you were both single, would you have gone home with him Friday night?"

Adam licks his lips and things about lying for a second, but he's never been a coward. "Probably."

Sauli turns away in disgust, which pisses off Adam because he hasn’t done anything wrong.

"I’m not going to fight with you about this. I don't want him. I want you. How many times am I supposed to tell you that?"

Sauli makes a "yeah right" noise has Adam defending himself. "I fucked Leo, you don't have a problem with him. Or Cass…"

Sauli turns to face him and Adam can see how close he is to losing it. "Because you do not look at them like you do him."

Adam thought the jealousy bit was cute Friday night. Now, it's just annoying.

"Jesus, Sauli. If I wanted him, I would have gone home with him. But I came home with you. What the hell is your problem?"

Sauli crosses his arms and gives him an angry look. "I told you. You look at him like you still want him."

"I don't! He was just a drunken one night stand!" Adam yanks at his hair, trying to figure out what Sauli's so upset about. He honestly has no clue why this is bugging him so much. It never has before. "What's really bothering you. This isn't like you."

Sauli throws his hands up in the air and starts spouting off in Finnish. He stands up and paces the room.

Underneath the anger, Adam can't help but think how sexy he is right now. He's never seen this side of Sauli, and he wouldn't want to see it often, but damn, he wouldn't mind it every once in a while. Because he knows the make-up sex is going to be amazing.

"English, Sauli," Adam says when Sauli's tirade seems to go on longer than normal.

Sauli stops in mid-sentence to stare at him, like he forgot Adam was even there.

"I am going for a walk."

"Fine," Adam replies and walks to the kitchen without a backward glance. He strips off his shirt and dives into the pool to work off his own steam.

He really doesn't get it. He doesn't have a problem with the guys Adam's been with that he's still friends with. A few even hang at the house unlike Matt. Adam doesn't keep in touch with him. He doesn't even have his number.

By the time Sauli returns, Adam's fixed his lunch, returned some business calls and listened to the new mix for one of his songs.

He's sitting on the couch reading his emails when the front door opens.

"Moi," Sauli says quietly, and Adam can tell instantly he's over whatever tiff he was in before.

"Hmmm," Adam says instead of his normal reply because he's not quite over the snit Sauli put him in.

"I was a drunken one night stand," Sauli states.

Adam puts the laptop down to face him and waits for Sauli to continue because he doesn't know what that means or how it pertains to the situation.

"They can lead to something more serious," Sauli finishes.

"Yes," Adam nods. "If the parties want it to. Honey," Adam sighs and sags against the couch. "I don't know what you want me to say. Matt and I didn't have that emotional connection we did. I haven't seen him in years. I have no desire to be friends with him."

Sauli slowly walks over to linger by the couch. Adam pats the cushion next to him and waits for him to sit down.

"It was a shock to see you look at another man like you do me."

So that's what's really upsetting him, which is crazy and stupid. Then again, emotions aren't running normally when jealousy is involved. He should know. If that subject was a class in school, it would be one he'd pass with flying colors.

"No baby. No. You have it wrong. Believe me when I say that."

"Your eyes do not lie, Adam, but it is okay. I know you won't cheat on me."

Adam licks his lips and closes his eyes, deciding to put everything on the line, otherwise Sauli will be walking around with doubts and that is not something Adam wants. "I was surprised to see him. The last time I saw him was the morning after that picture was taken. If I had a weird look in my eyes it was because I was remembering that night, not something that I wanted to happen now."

Sauli looks down at his hands.

"I would trade a thousand nights with Matt to spend five minutes talking with you."

Adam sighs with relief when he sees Sauli start to smile. "Talking? Not sex?"

"Yes, talking," he assures him. He holds out his hand. "Are we good? Because, speaking of sex, I'd really like to get to it."

Sauli crawls on his lap and rests his head on Adam's shoulder. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You were jealous," Adam says with a smile.

"Yes. I was."

Adam runs a hand down his back and kisses his head. "I love you Sauli. More than I can ever put into words."

"I am glad you weren't a virgin," Sauli says. He lifts his head to smile at Adam.

Adam returns it and asks, "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't know how to do that thing you do with your tongue."

Adam moves Sauli in closer. "The one that makes you scream." He looks at Sauli's lips, dying to feel them against his skin.

"This look," Sauli says, tracing his fingertip over Adam's eyebrows. "It is only for me."

"Only for you. Always for you."

A while later, after Adam used every trick he's ever learned on his lover to make him beg, scream and moan, Sauli rolls over to look at him.

"Adam?"

"Yeah baby?" Adam's too exhausted to move his arm away from his eyes. Jesus, Sauli needs to get jealous more. Once a year will work because he's not sure his heart could take it anymore than that. Unless he increased his cardio workouts…..

"Please do not cast him in any of your videos."

Adam laughs and hugs him tight. "Deal."


End file.
